Crossover: Ask Them Anything!
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: Xovers! Come in and ask any character a question you'd like to ask! Do notice, every third chapter I'll be changing or inviting more or different anime characters! How fun is that! Super Awesome! Vampire Knight, Death Note, ay Man, Shingeki No Kyojin, Durarara!, No.6, Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroshitsuji, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover: Ask Them Anything!**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

**Author: Konnichiwa everyone! Yep! My first Questioning Fanfic I've never written before! :D Lol, obviously you all don't want to hear my rants. Oh, sadly, I'm in this (on my part). On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan), Man, No.6, Death Note, Vampire Knight, Kuroko No Basuke, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and Durarara!. I Also Do Not Own Any Of Their Characters!.**

**Warning: Funny Moments, Language, And... Questions! If They Ask, Your Choices Are Either You Answer Or Hug Them To Death, So They Can Stop Asking You That Question ;3.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction Of Questioning.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

***Author's POV***

"Hello, dear Readers! Welcome to Ask Them Anything! (ATA!). You're also welcomed in my home!" I exclaim, grinning while I stood next to a red sofa.

"Wait, this is your house?" asked Kanda, who sat on a black couch with Nezumi by his left side. How they got there? Magic. Just Kidding.

"Yes, I prefer my house to be the precise place!" I beamed proudly.

"And why are we here exactly?" asked Nezumi.

"Well, you see- Wait, where's the rest?" I asked, walking around my living until I spotted B in my kitchen, did I laugh. He's always after jam, neh? That is why I kept a few jars in my refrigerator just in case. "Yo, B!"

B turned to look at me while waving a jar of strawberry jam at me. I shook my head and beckoned him to come over and take the remaining space next to Kanda. He shrugged and shuffled his way over across the living to plop himself on that said space. Kanda made a face, seeing how B stuck in his hand to scoop a handful of jam onto his palms and licked it from his fingers, not caring how Kanda saw him as.

"There's not a single door or window?" I heard Levi hiss. I was surprised how quickly the teleportation had brought him here quickly. I walked over to where he stood, in front of a blank wall which happened to be the door or used to be.

"It's being remodeled so that's my excuse. Make yourself comfortable while we wait for the rest to come and I'll explain." I said. Levi looked at me, well he had to look _up _at me, then he glanced at the other three men from different anime universe and he scowled further. I noticed this and decided to voice my concern on his negative facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"I have to be stuck here... surrounded by imbeciles..." Levi murmured. I smirked and patted his shoulder, lightly. "It better be not out of mock..."

I blinked stupidly while Levi took a seat, far from the group but near enough. I shook my head and shrugged while Zero appeared out of thin air, right in front me, did I hissed out a "Holy shit!" I excused myself from the word and smiled at Zero who glared at me before choosing to sit at the red sofa. Why he glared at me? I have no idea...

"Uh... Well..." I started, uncomfortably at first. I scanned my eyes around, listing who's here and who's not. Okay Kanda, Levi, Nezumi and Zero are here... Where the hell are the rest?! Okay, Rai, keep calm. Oh fudge it!

"Get on with it already!" Kanda growled. I started and glared at him.

"There's three more to come. Be patient or the Readers won't even bother with your bitchiness.." I snorted. Seriously, who would want to put up with him? Not even I could if me and him were to be stuck inside a closet for days! Uh... Don't get any ideas...

Suddenly, the same process as Zero's entrance, Akashi appeared, not looking pleased at all. "Hello, Akashi-san. Thank you for coming" I greeted, cheerfully.

"I was rudely interrupted in a practice and rudely dragged into this unknown universe..." Akashi said, venom laced around each word he spoke. Well, he was looking _straight at me _but I'm not to blame. Right?

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck in a sheepish manner as the two remaining came just in time. I turned and grinned when I saw Sebastian and Izaya standing there, Sebastian looked around while Izaya was busy on his phone, texting away. I walked over to them and smiled. " Hello, thank you for coming. Please take a seat and I'll explain the matters at hand."

Both Sebastian and surprisingly, Izaya, nodded and both took the red sofa, across from Nezumi, Kanda and B. Zero took the love seat, which I was about to take but gave it off anyways.I cleared my throat while I set myself in the middle of the group.

"I know you all had been doing something that concerns none of my business-" I started.

"It's alright. At least, I had to get away from an annoying dog.." Nezumi said.

"... Don't bother to apologize.." Levi said. Where they both somewhere at the wrong time and location? Well I feel honored, having to save them.

"T-Thank you. The reason why you're all here, is that a friend of mine had requested me to have this questioning fic and I agreed. It sounded fun and interesting." I explained.

"Questioning?" Is this some sort of interrogation?" Sebastian asked. Okay, who ever said this was a police station? Do I even have evidence to accuse them on false crimes? No! Just a simply questioning from Readers!... I feel like Sebastian already read my mind... He keeps staring at me... eek!

"No, not really. It's just questions being asked by my lovely readers here" I said, smiling while I couldn't help my left eye twitch in irritation. I think I'll stick with Levi for a moment...

"So, this questioning means... that the readers are going to ask us questions... no matter the subject or topic... right?" Zero questioned, he was somewhat hesitant to question that but he did it anyways. I nodded and smiled in assurance . Readers, I think he's sensitively emotional! No, I was kidding. I love him. In the admiration way..

"Are you included in this questioning as well?" B asked. Okay, I don't like how he said it... Gives me the bad feeling he'll ask questions that I _will_ refuse to answer... gruesome questions... Darn my mouth...

"Uh... yes. If there's any questions they have for me." I said. I don't think you all have right? Good... Wait what?! You do?! God kill me now!

"Is that so? Could we question each other?" Akashi questioned. I don't like his tone at all... Two against one... Not cool man...

"Well, you all just questioned me non-stop, yes you can." I wish I hadn't said that... That glint in his mismatched eyes... I don't even know if it's a good or bad sign!

"Then, could we question you too? You just said that you're included in this mess." Nezumi smirked. God, how I hate these cocky bastards! I know what I said but they don't have to just rub it on my face like that!

"Uh... yeah. It's free questioning." I said. I so totally regret my words... Stupid me! Damnit!

"How do the readers tend to get in here?" Zero asked. He looked like he was ready to hide at any given chance. Hey, I understand him. I want to do the same thing here...

"Either personally, like they just pop out of nowhere and rape you all-" I paused, seeing all their horrified expressions. "-ust kidding... or by letter. But I prefer the latter. Well, it's their decision. Oh and I'll read the questions out loud."

"What if they happen to glomp us?" Nezumi asked. I face-palm right there...

"Well, it's not like I can do something about it. Considering you all are being jerks... well some of you, not all..." I said. Levi had given me the death glare, same with Kanda over there and B... He's just yeah...

"If they happen to do such things, don't blame me for beating the shit out of them..." Levi said. Me and the others, except B and Izaya, looked at him like he was the worst being in this universe. Well, yeah. Why would I allow such thing to you all?

"Do that and don't go complaining to me about how dirty my house has gotten.." I said. That shut him up. Hey, he's the clean freak- No it's not an insult! I'm just saying it in a positive way! Agh! Forget chu! Sulks in a corner...

"Well, if that's the case.." Akashi paused. "Tell me, how is your relationship going?" Damn fudger... see? This is why I didn't want him here in the first place!

"Uh..." I looked around, seeing every pair of eyes on me, which made me nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous?! "Good so far..." was my response.

"Really? How come I don't see Kura around?" Nezumi questioned. Cuz he died somewhere and I don't know where he left his bloody body!... No, not really the story did not go that way...

"He's working." I said. Could they please stop asking about my life?!

"On what?" B asked. Oh, so now you decide to question me? Hate you B...

"He works at a restaurant." I replied. Ugh, he never seems to leave that job... Well he's an good cook.

"Do you work?" Nezumi asked. Do I work? No!... yet...

"Not yet.." I replied, rather hesitatingly.

"You should follow his example" Levi said. Four against one... great... thanks Corporal Levi...

"..." I glared at him but I coward back when he returned the glare ten fold. Ten fold, I say!

"I have a disturbing question..." Kanda spoke up. "Is there going to be..."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to say it!..."

"Then why are you asking in the first place?!" I deadpanned.

"He was trying to ask if there's going to be any yaoi requests from the readers." Nezumi said. I blinked once. Twice. That... Just came plainly random.

"Uh... Well, I guess so. I mean, if there's requests like those.. nothing I could do about it." I replied. Damn right! I want to see you suffer!... Kidding... Readers, don't include me in that mess. I beg you...

"What if those requests happen to be directed at you, Rai-chan?" B cooed. I blushed and shook my head. There won't be! I'll prove you wrong B!

"Uh... then I refuse?" was my reply. Please!

"So the great Rai, who has confidence on anything, is backing down at such a simple request? That will be an embarrassing history of yourself." Nezumi laughed.

"Hey..." I started. "Fine whatever... I hope you jerks end the same way... not the rest of course."

"You can wish, but reality kills it" Zero said. Darn it you damn vampire!

"Besides, they don't know how I look like! Ha!" I boasted. Smirks with pride.

"You look like Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!.." Nezumi smirked. Mother cloth! What if I look like him?! No big deal!

"You would know..." I retorted. Seriously, does he have like a box full of mangas and anime CD's?!

"Hey, I gain a good connection for that piece of info." Nezumi boasted. Yeah, yeah, that's just fine...

"Whatever.." I sighed.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Sebastian asked. I don't know... until you all die! No... don't die...

"Till I feel like it!" I huffed. It's my universe! Hmph!

"Considering we're in your world... do we have powers? Well if any of us have one." Zero questioned.

"Uh yeah... Except you, Kanda. Your Mugen... was left behind in your world..." I sweat-dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"When is this questioning going to start?" Akashi questioned, irritated. What. The Duck?

"It started two hours ago..." I replied.

"Felt like it such a short time." Nezumi chuckled. I agree.

I laughed and smiled, until I noticed Izaya has not said a thing during the entire two whole hours. What an relief. He's busy texting to his world so yeah. I only allow him that permission.

"Well let's not make our Readers wait any longer!" I exclaimed, grinning. "State your names and your worlds you come from!"

"Jupiter!"

"No! Not those!" I lectured. Seriously...

"I'm Nezumi and I come from No.6" Nezumi smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis. I come from Kuroshitsuji" Sebastian smiled.

"Yuu Kanda... man..." Kanda mumbled.

"Zero Kiryuu. I'm from Vampire Knight." Zero said.

"Beyond Birthday. (Death Note) Another Note; LABB." B smirked.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro. From Kuroko No Basuke." Akashi smiled, swinging a pair of red scissors on his palm. Uh, Akashi... put that away... it makes me nervous...

"Rivaille 'Levi'. Shingeki No Kyojin." Levi said, not interested at the moment. That's Attack On Titan. :D

I nudged Izaya who looked up and turned his attention to you all with a smirk and a air of mischievousness.

"Greetings, my dear humans. I'm Izaya Orihara. I come from Durarara!." Izaya winked. I rolled my eyes again.

"The way he said that... he reminded me of Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School School Host Club.." Nezumi pondered.

"Again... you would know.." I sighed while Nezumi just smirks. Just then, Tamaki Suoh appeared behind a big picture frame I had.

"Uhm... Did someone called for me?" he asked.

"No!" we all yelled, scaring the poor thing who vanished from where he came from.

"Anyway, to all readers, feel free to come in and ask any question to them. Sorry for the late introduction, I'm RaidenLovesYaoi, author of this fic/questioning. Come on in, we'll be hanging here through day and night! Please do join us in our nightly activities! Such as speaking scary stories, jokes and opinions on other animes or movies! We'll wait!" I exclaimed until everybody tackled me to the ground.

"Sayounara!" they all said.

"No! It's Konnichiwa!" I lectured, chasing after Nezumi who was the one who tickled me. "Get back here!"

* * *

**Author: yeah, my first at writting a questioning fanfic. Feel free to ask any of the characters questions! Every third chapter, I will change or invite other anime characters! Oh, please give me the names and anime on which character you want to ask a question and I'll add him/her here at the questioning too!  
**

**Ciao, my dear Readers! :D**

**-Raiden Out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossover: Ask Them Anything!**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

**Author: :D *happy, not planning to write a rant* Enjoy the chap!**

**Disclaimer:**** I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan), Man, No.6, Death Note, Vampire Knight, Kuroko No Basuke, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and Durarara!. I Also Do Not Own Any Of Their Characters!.**

**Warning: Funny Moments, Language, And... Questions! If They Ask, Your Choices Are Either You Answer Or Hug Them To Death, So They Can Stop Asking You That Question ;3.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Session Part I.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

***Author's POV*  
**

"I've got two reviews!" I exclaimed, jumping up from where I sat, beside Izaya.

"Questions?" Nezumi asked.

"Yes! For each of us!" I exclaimed, happily.

"Right... what are the questions?" Zero asked.

"This is from a questions are directed to Kanda~" I said, grinning like a maniac while Kanda just 'ch'ed.

"A love confession?" Nezumi teased. Kanda just gave him his death glare, which was unfazed by Nezumi.

"Alright Kanda!" I grinned. "First question: What was your reaction to the news of Allen when he got the hole in his heart?"

Silence hung thickly in the room, all of us waiting for Kanda's reply on the question given. Well, I was wondering the same. What was his reaction to that?

"I've heard of that... stupid Bean Sprout..." Kanda hissed. "He doesn't know when to quit..."

"I've read that he survived." I said. Kanda just averted his gaze elsewhere.

"I think Kanda here is relieved by the news of Allen having survived that critical wound. Due to Allen's Innocence Parasite." Nezumi smirked. Kanda blushed and he furiously glared at him.

"I was not! It was Lenalee who was-" Kanda started.

"Kanda, Kanda." I said. "If you start blaming Lenalee, I'll have her here." That shut him up. Seriously... is he afraid of Lenalee or what?

"Right... The next question." I announced. "Kanda, do you think Allen is a total Uke and his appearance screams Uke?"

There were a few cat calls and whistles heard in the room while Kanda blushed redder, is possible.

"Neh, if you had not asked about the yaoi, you wouldn't be facing this, Kanda~" Nezumi smirked.

"Wait... but there's also doujinshis of Kanda being the Uke~" Izaya added, not looking up from his phone. We all, except Kanda, gathered around Izaya who showed us a picture of Kanda and Allen.

"Well, Allen's appearance _does_ scream of Uke~" Nezumi smirked at Kanda who glared at him with fury. "But you do as well."

"So Allen is a Seke..." I pondered.

"Well, there's evidence." Nezumi smirked, leaning on my shoulder.

"So, Kanda dear..." Izaya started, red eyes twinkling with mischievous glint in them. Kanda shuddered under that gaze. "Do _you _think Allen is a total Uke? You have not answered our Reader's question yet."

"I-I do not!" Kanda stuttered.

"Is it just me or did Yuu Kanda... _stuttered_?" Nezumi teased.

"Then why are you blushing?" I teased.

"Ch!" Kanda glared, hiding his blushing face by the help of his turtle neck shirt.

"He does." we all chorus, agreeing while poor Kanda just ignored us all.

"Right, our second Reader has ten questions to ask! One for each one of us!" I announced. "B, you're first!"

"Lovely" was B's sarcastic response.

"**B, do you eat other foods rather than Jam?**" I read out loud.

"Yes... I quite do... But I prefer my jam. What foods I eat? Don't ask. It's rather obvious than a transparent glass." B responded.

"Nezumi, you're next!" I announced.

"Go right ahead~" Nezumi smirked.

"**Nezumi, can I get your autograph?**" I read out loud.

"My autograph, why sure. Just bring me a poster of me and I'll gladly sign it." Nezumi smiled, his charming bright as sun's light.

"Ha ha..." I chuckled nervously. "Levi, you're next!"

"What is it?" Levi grumbled.

"**Levi, do you like Eren?**" I read out loud.

Same with Kanda's, there was a few cat calls and whistles while Levi pondered for a moment.

"Which type of like are you, RimaChi, referring to?" Levi questioned.

"I think she meant the like-like." I guessed. Well, RimaChi, you did add the ';3'. xD

"Yes, I do like him. He's mine. Back off before I dare lay my sword on you..." Levi threatened.

"..." I had a nosebleed moment. xD

"Rai, your nose is bleeding~" Nezumi laughed.

"Nobody saw that" I grinned while I wiped the red stain from my nose.

"I know a red stain when I see one." B added.

"You would know!" I exclaimed, he just shrugged.

"Hey Kanda, why can't you take Levi's example?" Nezumi nudged Kanda in a teasing manner.

"Shut the fuck up, stupid Rat!" Kanda growled. Yep, he was back to the old Kanda.

"Right" I said. "Sebastian, you're next!"

"What is the question?" asked Sebastian, smiling.

"**Sebastian, would you be my faithful butler?**" I read out loud.

"Well, if you can provide me with your soul, I will be your faithful butler. An honor to serve you, RimaChi." Sebastian replied, bowing in his butler-way.

"That's intense" Izaya spoke up, shutting his phone for a while.

"It's suppose to." I grinned, they all just looked at me with blank expressions."-ust kidding. Zero, you're up!"

"No, I'm sitting on the love seat.." Zero replied.

"I didn't meant that..." I corrected.

"Whatever, shot out the question."

"**Zero, do you love or hate Kaname?**" I read out loud.

"I'm not gay... I hate him... I hate everything that has to do with him..." Zero said, glaring.

"Such hatred~" Izaya mused. Zero rolled his eyes at him.

"Right... uh..." I started. "Akashi, you're next!"

"Finally." Akashi sighed.

"**Akashi, can I have a plushie of you?**" I read out loud.

"A... plushie of me?" Akashi questioned. "Sure, order it online."

"L.O.L" I said while laughing. "Izaya, you're next!"

"Good, I was getting bored~" Izaya sighed, expressing his fake boredom.

"**Izaya, Would you dare to control B?**" I read out loud.

"Hmmmm~" Izaya pondered, looking at B who look up at the mention of his name. "Dare I not. I _will _control him." Izaya smirks. "But I need to know which are you referring to, that is all."

"We're not in Code Geass." B added.

"I've never said that~" Izaya corrected, B just shrugged.

"Kanda, there's a question for you too!" I grinned.

"Great... another embarrassing question..." Kanda grumbled.

"**Kanda, despite the battles you've faced, how you do you score yourself as?**" I read out loud.

"... Superior." Kanda 'ch'ed.

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"Ch."

"Whatever..." I sighed. "Well this question is for all of us."

"**All together, do you enjoy being asked?**" I read out loud.

"Well, I know I did" Nezumi smirked.

"Didn't mind" Both Zero and B said at the same time.

"Was an honor" Sebastian said with a charming smile upon his handsome features.

"Pleasure~" Izaya cooed.

"... Don't care about this..." Levi grumbled.

"..." Kanda had refused to say his opinion.

"Well, there was not a question for me! Wait... " I paused. "Oh, this one is directed to me.."

"Read it" Nezumi urged.

"**Rai, are you... you know... going out with a guy? How the others describ3d you, youre a guy. Dont worry. Send me a video tape and i wont say sec. That is all!**" I read out loud. I was stunned into silence while the room was filled with another round of cat calls and whistles.

"The answer to that is a yes!" Nezumi laughed while I blushed and threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up!" I blushed.

"She was serious about the video tape?" Zero asked.

"Don't ask, you'll be the next target" Izaya warned.

"What he said." B said.

"..." I sighed. " You all are going to suffer after the third chapter."

"By what?" they all asked.

"You'll see..." I smirked evilly. "Well Readers! Please keep asking questions to any of them!"

"And Rai!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Why?" Nezumi asked.

"Poker Face!"

"The hell?" they all chorused.

"Finally... Anyway! We'll wait for your questions and we'll answer back!" I smiled.

"Sayounara!"

"How many times am I going to repeat this?! It's Konnichiwa!" I fumed.

"Until you die" Levi said. So harsh...

"Until you admit" both Nezumi and Izaya urged. God...

"... help me..." I pleaded.

"Stop acting like a weakling." Zero sighed.

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say~" B chorused.

"..."

* * *

**Author: Thank you to those who asked, for the questions! I hope they all answered your questions. If not, ask again. For the rest, don't be shy and ask! Any topic and subject!  
**

**Ciao, my dear Readers! :D  
**

**-Raiden Out-**


End file.
